With Great Power Comes A Great Need To Take A Nap
by TheNorwegianAuthor
Summary: Nico shadow travel to Grimmauld Place and soon finds something amiss... Oneshot!


**Nico di`Angelo`s POV:**

It all started with me and Percy in the forest.

We were hiding from an infuriated Annabeth - Percy and I may or may not have touched her blueprints for Olympus - when we heard her.

"SEAWEED BRAIN, NICO - HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID TO NOT TOUCH _MY _BLUEPRINTS, COME OUT AND FACE ME! WHEN I FIND YOU I GONNA FEED YOU TO MRS O`LEARY!" She screamed.

So Percy, with all that kelp isted of brain just had to try kill us:  
"HA - MRS O`LEARY IS MY DOG, SHE`S NOT GONNA LISTEN TO YOU, WISE GIRL!" He called with a smug look.

"Percy you kelp head, you have just given away or hideplace" I hissed at him.  
His tan skin paled several shades as he asked (Pleaded) if I could shadow-travel us away.

"No - this is completly your own fault - I`m going now - it was nice to know you Perce!" I smiled at his face before jumping in the shadow and-

"I FOUND YOU - YOU TWO ARE SO GOING OT GET IT, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BLUE"-

I panicked - Hey, don't lock at me like that! Angry children of Athena is more dangerous then Medusa! - and thought "GET ME AWAY FROM HERE" As I melted into the shadows.

Two words - BAD IDEA!

* * *

As I shadow-traveled away I concentrated on getting away instead of where I wanted to go...  
This, of course, had happened before.

I wasn`t verry concerned as I (almost) always ended up at the same little town in China. I was there so often that they had started to call me `The Victorious Angel` as my name actually meant... THANK YOU (NOT) SO MUCH, MUM - Nothing screams out `Deadly-Son-Of-The-God-Of-The-Underworld-Which-Can- Kill-You-With-Closed-Eyes-And-Both-Hands-On-The-Ba ck-With-No-Regret` like a `Victorious Angel`!

They even had a special day (3. September, the first day I showed up there) when they walked around looking for me!

The first day I got there I was 12 (After Bianca died) and had failed my first try at shadow-travel, I appeared in the middle of the small town and asked a couple tenagers where I was, they said I was in `Taymonde, China!`...  
_That _was an awkward experience-

ARGH - STUPID DEMIGOD ADHD!

The shadow-travel was almost over and I prepared to walk out in Taymonde when- BANG!

I was sucked back and sent to Zues knows where.  
I tried to take control and make the shadows send me back to camp (The Hades cabin - I did NOT want to meet Annabeth right now), but it didn`t work, whoever did this was either a god or a goddess - cause this son of Hades know his shadow-travel!

* * *

The shadows spat me out and I was suddenly in a dark alleyway.

There was some old, mouldy houses there who looked like they was taken from an old horror movie, one house had a garden, but none other, a McDonalds Happy Meal lay beside a trashcan, it was a sign there reading something like `Grapemilu Pelac" and the street was completely quiet.

I tensed and looked closer on the houses, half thinking a monster was going to jump out and try to eat me and half inspecting the houses for anything worth a god/goddess time to get me here.

Something was off with the houses - BINGO!

The houses are wrong!  
It is 10, 11, **13**, 14 - No twelve!

I knew there was something off here!

I studied the thing I thought was a garden between 11 and 13. That was definetly _not _a garden - gardens have grass and flowers, not dirt and stone. I walked towards the gap between 11 and 13 and saw a glimmer in the air.  
I walked closer and the glimmer came again before a whole house stood there.

The house was bigger and darker then the others and there was an air of something... unnatural around the house (Duh, a invisible house, that is normal for mortals). I walked wary towards the door and tried to open the door - it was looked.

I shrugged and shadow-traveled inside (This time the shadow-travel luckily worked normal).

The house looked like it could be from my fathers palace, just that it was dusty and wasn`t at all cosy (Yes, Hades palace is cosy, _in a way -_ he, Persephone and I live there - you didn`t realy think that our _home _was like the throne room? That is just to scare demigods and look powerful when the other gods visit - the rest of the castle was much more livable and homey).

I was going to shadow travel inside the house, but changed my mind. It was almost certain that it was monsters inside the house... What other than monsters and gods have invisable houses?

I quicly got the shadows to take me to the Hades cabin and landed on my bed.

I considered take a shadow and put on New clothes or at least take of my shoes, but desided against it - the pillow was so soft...


End file.
